Misunderstanding
by LoliMolysweet
Summary: It's Valentine's! And Natsu is confused as ever. About the day's purpose AND about a certain Blonde. NaLu Valentine's One-Shot.


**Hello~ LoliMolysweet here~ This is a Valentines one shot! I know Valentines already passed… I know.. But I was just bust that day.. So I'm writing one today. This one might become little too short. Well, without further boring stuff, enjoy!**

A certain pink fire dragonslayer slowly revealed his strong onyx-colored orbs to the warmth of the sunlight pouring in from the clear glass window. The salmon haired mage blinked two or perhaps three times in a daze before sitting up, making the white blanket he was using run down, revealing his well-built muscular torso. Natsu ran his tanned fingers in his spiky pink hair, still not fully awake…. yet.

"NAAAATTTSSSUU!" This was a certain teary hyperactive flying blue cat, who flew into his chest in a max speed, causing the fire dragonslayer to lay back down again harshly. "I gavechocolatecovererdfishtoCarlabutsherejectedmeeeeee!" Happy squeaked out in tears, burying his fluffy fur into Natsu's torso.

"Hmm..? Mmn..? " the dragonslayer picked himself up once again, fully waking up from his 'wonderful-super-duper-awesome' dreamworld. "Happy..? I'm sorry, wha..?"

"Natsu! I gave Carla chocolate dipped fish, but she rejected me!" The blue cat yelled out in a high-pitched voice. "She said it's disgusting!" _'Chocolate dipped fish does sound..gross..'_ Natsu face-palmed in the inside, while sweat dropped cartoon style outside.

"Umm… Happy..? Sorry to ask.. But why didn't you give her just regular fish instead of chocolate covered one..?" The fire mage pointed out, picking up the teary blue cat and placing him next to him.

"NATSU! Didn't you know? Today is VALENTINE'S DAY!" The once teary blue cat flew fight in front of Natsu's face.

"Valentines…? Umm..? Val-en-tine...'s… Now.. where did I hear that before.." The dense fire mage threw his arms in the air, yawning while searching his not-so-many vocabulary he knows in his brain.

"Natsu… YOU DON"T KNOW?" Happy's round big eyes widened in shock. HIS partner, doesn't know?

"Umm… No…?" Natsu raised a brow as he slid out of his bed. With his expression clearly stating: _'is there something wrong with Happy today?'._ "Well, anyway, I'm going to Lucy's wanna come Happ-" The dragonslayer stopped himself when he saw his blue exceed in a corner mumbling 'he doesn't know what Valentine is.' over and over. "O-kay, I guess not." Natsu mumbled to himself as he wore his usual vest and smoothed out his crumpled white pants before heading out.

The streets were filled with the scent of one of Natsu's favorite sugary snacks, chocolate. Well, technically chocolate was his favorite among his list, just because it was color of Lucy's eyes. '_What's wrong with people and chocolate today?' The dense dragonslayer wondered. 'Might as well get Lucy one since they're cheap today...Why not?'_

**~Time Skip After Buying Chocolate~**

The fire user sprinted directly towards his favorite celestial mage's apartment, climbed up to the blonde's floor, and smiled when he noticed that window was wide open, unlike any other days.

"Luce~ Thanks for keeping the door open today~!" The jolly pink dragonslayer grinned his trademark toothy smile and yelled out, not knowing where chocolate brown orbed mage was. The blonde's apartment was filled with sweet chocolate aroma. Then silence. Just silence. The door was indeed locked, and the lights were on, but there was no response. Natsu nearly jumped when he heard a rustling sound from the kitchen. "Luce..?"

"Oh, hi! Sorry, I didn't hear you." The celestial mage walked out of the kitchen, pulling out music lacrima out of her ears.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout that, here~!" The dragonslayer, who was grinning so widely that he looked like an idiot, handed his favorite blonde a box of chocolates in a pink heart shaped box. At one edge, there was a salmon-colored rose, just like Natsu's hair, and there was ribbon around the edges.

Now, the blonde stiffened, but she didn't show it_. 'Natsu Dragoneel. Remembered?!'_ Natsu always remembered when she joined the guild and her birthdays, but the dense dragonslayer NEVER, EVER remembered the official holidays, such as Christmas or Valentine's Day.

"Thanks Natsu! You remembered!" The celestial mage gladly accepted with a light smile.

"Remembered…? Remembered what, Luce? You're weird as always!" The dense dragonslayer ruffled the blonde's locks. _'I knew it. He doesn't know.' _The celestial mage's sweat dropped.

"Well, thanks Natsu! Here, I got a chocolate for you to! Um.. just gimme a sec." The blonde quickly disappeared into the kitchen can came back with a red, hand - made box shaped like a mini flame. There was smaller flames in yellow, orange, and sometimes even pink on the box. In the middle, it read in big bold letters: 'HAPPY VALENTINES DAY NATSU!'. The fire mage studied the box for at least a minute before his giant smile spread across his face, and pulled her into a nice, warm embrace without any thought.

Of course, the blonde wasn't taking this too well. The celestial mage certainly didn't hate it, but more…. embarassed. The blonde felt the dragonslayer's abnormally high body temperature flowing in as she rebelled against the embrace.

"N...Natsu!" The flushed blonde beauty gently pushed the obvlious mage away.

"But Whhhyyyy~~ We're partners and best buds!" The dense fire user whined like a five year old child as he leaned his head on Lucy's neck, making the blonde's cheeks burn up like Natsu's fire. It was then Lucy gently grabbed his shoulders with her thin and slender white fingers and made the dragonslayer stand again.

"W-well then, if that's all you came for, than.. um.. Bye~ Yeah, Bye~ And close the window when you jump out, okay? I'll meet you at the guild later!" Lucy quickly just glanced at the fire mage before turning him around and pushed towards the window.

"Wait, Luce!" Natsu protested, trying to look back. But he was too late.. The blonde was already gone into the kitchen. "What's wrong with Lucy and kitchen and people with chocolates today?" 'Maybe I'll ask Mira about it later' The pink dragonslayer made a list in his mind s he jumped out the window.

The guild was loud and noisy as always, making Natsu feel at home. All the other guild members exchanged their hi's and hello's with Natsu, before the hothead sat in the bar where Mirajane worked.

"Good morning Natsu~" The silver demon take over mage greeted. "Want anything today?"

"Naa, I just wanted to ask something. There is something really weird going on today…." Natsu whispered to the take over mage, trying to look serious as possible in a towdy guild filled with laughter.

"Ask away, Natsu" Mira softly smiled.

"Okay. So the stores are selling chocolates MORE, Happy offered Carla a chocolate covered fish-" The flame dragonslayer winced in disgust. "-Luce's apartment is filled with chocolate smell AND she gave me a chocolate for no apparent reason." The obvlious dragonslayer looked dead serious as if he was trying to figure out some murder case. His eyebrows were knitted, and leaned little bit closer to the counter like he is passing a grave secret.

However, to the dragonslayer's surprise, The demon take over mage simply giggled while fangirling, earning a loud yell from Natsu.

"Mira! I'm tryin' to be serious for a change! I'm also worried because Luce was acting weirder than usual!" The hothead stood up, slamming his hands against the wooden table.

"Sorry Natsu, let me explain. Today is February fourteenth, meaning it's Valentines Day. Valentine's Day is when people give out chocolate to someone that he/she loves! And I was hoping something like this will happen, I-"

"Oh look! There's Luce!" Natsu suddenly yelled out, exiting the conversation before the Fairy Tail's matchmaker fangirls and tries to scold Natsu for not asking Lucy out or whatever. She was always the oddball for Natsu. But this phrase was true - the scent of strawberry vanilla tickled his dragon nose. "I'll catch you later, Mira!"

The pinkette was eager to see his celestial mage - more willing to see her than usual. The fire user felt this… connection towards her. He always felt something special towards that blonde, but he just figured that it was just special partnership. However, when Mira informed about chocolates and person who loves.. and all those thing that Natsu only half-listened to, The fire user felt….. relieved..? Relieved...but relieved about what? That part seemed to remain as a mystery. But the pinkette didn't care. He didn't care as long as Lucy accepted him.

As he came closer and closer to his goal, he just stopped. Simply stopped at the sight he was seeing. Natsu's onyx orbs that glowed with happiness and hope widened in shock and the glow...died.. Of course the pink dragonslayer failed to realize why he was feeling this way, but he was, and he didn't like one bit.

What Natsu saw was his beautiful blonde, handing a shiny blue box that had chocolate scent on it to the bare chested ice mage. What hurt the depressed pinkette was that Lucy wasn't acting strange to raven haired mage, like she did to the fire user back in the apartment. _'I've had enough.'_ The dragonslayer sighed, looking down, as he headed for Fairy Tail guild's back door instead of the main one. The pinkette just.. just didn't want to be with anyone right now. Anyone. Not even Lucy.

The fire user's steps were getting heavier by each step. His back was slumped forward with his muscular arms danlind in the sides, clearly giving off hopeless vibe. 'What's so great about that stupid ice princess, anyway?'

Normally, the salmon teen would've gotten angry and would've tried to beat the hell out of that stupid underwear prince, but for some reason, because of that once scene, the almighty Natsu Dragoneel who took down Master Zero, Midnight, and all other super villains, felt his power drain out and drift away to somewhere. _'The hell? It's just stupid droopy eyes! Why am I acting like a loser because of - Ahhh SCREW EMOTIONS! I'm just gonna hit the bed when I get home'_ But he didn't. Natsu just.. couldn't.. Lucy giving chocolate to Gray didn't sit right with the overprotective teen dragonslayer, and headed towards the blonde's home to clear things up. '_Why does understanding emotions has to be so damn CONFUSING! Ah hell, I wish I can just understand everything..' _

_'Natsu, there will a time when you feel confused over a one person. And that person is your mate, so be sure to treat her nicely. You may doubt yourself at first, but… well.. you'll see when you're actually in that situation.'_

Salamander spontaneously remembered this sentence that Igneel said to him a long time ago_. 'Igneel..? Wait.. HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW I'LL BE CONFUSED? DA FUCK?'_ Spooked by this fact, the dense dragonslayer neglected to think about the part about the mate and continued on to his destination.

As he was walking to the celestial mage's apartment, the pinkette's onyx orbs became more visible as he widened his eyes. Lucy giving chocolates to that stupid ice princess was bad enough, but now what he saw was even worse. That freaking stripper was HUGGING the dragonslayer's celestial mage. HIS.

Of course, this didn't process well with Natsu. He held in earlier when he saw HIS blonde giving chocolates to Gray, but the dagonslayer just couldn't hold this one in. Fire mixed with anger, and purely anger now coursed through the protective fire mage's very veins. Slowly, he walked towards his Lucy and stupid ice block.

"Luce, let's go." The angry dragon gripped the blonde's wrist, pulling her away from Gray.

"Huh? Natsu I-"

"Let's go." Natsu gripped on the celestial mage's fair and delicate wrist, and ran in a random direction.

"N..Natsu!" The fire mage stopped when he heard Lucy's confused voice. Her voice not only stopped him, but sanpped him out of what he was doing. 'What the hell did I just do..' Pinkette sighed and face palmed in his mind. "Are you okay? You seem.. a bit off today.."

"I'm okay, Luce." Natsu faced the blonde beauty with an irritated look. The pink dragonslayer had his eyebrows slanted downwards, his onyx eyes narrowed a bit and looked like he was angry rather than irritated.

"Are you… sure….?" The celestial mage slightly tilted her head, making some of her golden locks rustle a bit. "If it's about Gray, then I can explain. So, what happened was-"

"Luce, don't hang around that stupid ice block." The angry fire mage interrupted the blonde. "It pisses the hell out of me.." Natsu mumbled, softening his sharp gaze, which brought a smile to Lucy's cherry colored lips.

"Natsu, are you.. jealous?" The blonde beauty giggled, almost laughed out her phrase.

"No, I just get pissed when you are with Gray and I can't figure it whay and that makes me get pissed even more!" Salamender objected, talking like a child who is desperately trying to deny something.

"That's called jealousy, Natsu." The blonde beauty reached up her porcelain and delicate hand and patted the pouting dragon's rosy colored hair. "There's nothing between Gray and me, just to let you know." The celestial mage smile, and retrieved her hand. "I gave Gray the box of chocolates like I did to everyone in Fairy Tail, and he hugged me because, well I honestly don't know about that. When Gray heard footsteps, he just hugged me out of nowhere!"

Pink Dragonslayer wanted to hide in a hole. He felt embarrassed that he did all that and it was just a simple misunderstanding.

"Then why were Gray near your apartment?" Natsu again pouted out, trying to stop the silence that followed Lucy's testimony.

"I made him come to make him take his clothes out of my apartment!" While saying this, the celestial simply smiled. "You are definitely jealous, Natsu!" Lucy giggled once more.

The Salamander hung his head in embarrassment… Since when did he was so.. protective of Lucy? Since when? _'Ever since Lucy first got kidnapped.'_ He answered himself. _'But I've never was THIS weird… Maybe I'm the one who's weird, not Luce… I mean-'_

"Natsu, can I say one more thing?" The blonde suddenly blurted out (To Natsu, it seemed like blurting out), breaking the dragonslayer from his chain of thoughts. "Both Mira and Levy thought today was a good day to say this.. And.. I've been meaning to say this for a long time now.. and timing never seemed to work out… So here it goes -"

Under a healthy deep green tree near the port were fisherman would always warn the blonde to be careful, Lucy said four words that brought a cherry color on a certain fire Dragonslayer's cheeks.

_**"I love you, Natsu."**_

**FINALLY DONE. This took me FIVE SOLID DAYS to get the plot and diolgue just the way I wanted. I am sorry if you don't like it.. AAA… My brain is just… But I'm SOO HAPPY I finned this one shot! WEE~~~ Well, I'll be writing 'Waiting for Her Return' `s Epilogue next. If you didn't read that story, then CHECK IT OUT! Well..**

**Don't forget to review~**

**Love ya~**

**Byee~**


End file.
